The Harpist
by obsessiveicequeen
Summary: Music AU. She once wanted to be a pathologist.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC.

This is a revision of chapter one. I've rushed with uploading this story. I was so happy that my writer's block is done. Although, I wish it wasn't like that with my Naruto story.

Please and thank you for your patience. I am stuck on a scene and can't move on until I've got it.

I have not abandoned it though.

* * *

Chapter One

Molly Hooper had once wanted to be a pathologist.

She was no stranger to death after all.

As a child, she had first encountered death when her grandmother died, but she couldn't understand.

Her grandma was old, but she was always very happy to see her and they always read stories together. Molly didn't think that she did anything wrong to make grandma want to leave.

So why did she have go away?

Her dad had said that it would be forever and that grandma didn't want to go, but everyone was sad and crying. If grandma didn't want to leave, why did she and how?

She was still thinking about this for a while and was very frustrated as she started seeing the dead bodies of small animals on the ground.

It made her angry that she didn't know why this was happening.

Why couldn't she understand what was going on?

She wanted to know so badly, she started looking and asking for answers despite being timid.

With a little research, she started with learning the most common types of deaths and anatomy. She remembered reading those science books about the animal's body from the children's section of the library, and she expanded when she realized that animals were classified into different kingdoms based on their similar characteristics. The texts were somewhat advanced for a seven year old and it wasn't easy, but she learned.

She also learned that people died very easily in so many ways.

Hours of researching the differences in the types of cardiovascular systems, the distinctions between bone structures, and the number of physical conditions that could kill kept her riveted.

She wanted to know everything about the body's system and be able to explain it to someone.

She wanted to know how she could prevent people from being confused like she was.

She wanted to know how to make a difference.

Her reading and intelligence skills increased dramatically.

Her grades at school rise, alienating her from further her classmates for her love of reading and science.

She also remembered experiencing the awkward air around her when her parents looked at her, whose wishes to keep her innocent of how dangerous the world really was.

Her parents weren't exactly pleased with her fixation, but they did not stop her.

They brought her to the library often and tried to talk about what she learned.

They tried to be interested, but it was difficult.

They, as parents, seemed too disconnected with their child.

Every time they communicate, all she talked about were how people died and stated statistics like it should have been obvious for a seven year old to know.

Despite being her kind and sweet self, this sort of talk was very unsettling.

They were wary of how people will treat her for her interest in something that was socially unacceptable, but they kept trying to bring herself out from her books.

They hoped that it was not a way to detach herself from the world in the pursuit of knowledge and forget to live the life they want her to experience.

They did not want her to lose sight of what was most important.

They never want Molly to forget about what a family was and the fact that she was the most important being in their lives.

They wanted to remind her that she didn't have to be alone and still love to learn.

Months later, her father bought a children chemistry set, hoping to divert and diversify her attention.

There was more to science than just anatomy and biology after all.

It was the start of a family reborn.

Upon her father's approval and supervision, they experimented with hot ice and they created ice crystals.

It was a different side of science she didn't really know, but it was very fun.

She couldn't wait to try another one!

She was so excited, she ran to her father and threw herself into his arms and started babbling.

Her mother and father shared a look of relief at how normal their daughter seemed at the moment.

If she liked this so much, there were many things that seemed more age appropriate for the daughter.

It was also something they could do together.

For the first time in a while, the family was connected again.

Over the years, her parents made a point to be involved in her experiments and everything seemed perfect. Lab manuals and notebooks were added to the shelves of fiction novels and children's tales.

A miniature laboratory were set up in a spare room.

Goggles, gloves and lab coats were included to make the experience more authentic.

Her parents even had their own sets place right next to hers in the room.

They even bought her a microscope!

Molly has never been so happy.

Everyone was having fun when they made simple chemical mixtures, studying plant cell structures, and visiting different types of science museums.

Her parents happy that they were so much closer as a family.

There was no fear of a future separation between them and Molly.

The only thing they worried about was the lack of friends she had, but it was alright for now.

The life of the Hooper family was going well and nothing mattered at the moment.

Then Death struck unexpectedly.

* * *

Please review, follow/fav, and message me if I made any spelling errors.

I hope you guys enjoyed it so far.


End file.
